Gods In Game
by tastystuff
Summary: This is a 2 person OC AU sword art online fanfic, based around 2 overpowered players stomping through the game and reaching unbelievable achievements. (funny, bromance, no yaoi!)


**Gods in-game**

**chap 1:**

**WARNING: there is a bit of swearing**

**this is a 2 person OC AU sword art online fanfic, based around 2 overpowered players stomping through the game and reaching unbelievable achievements.**

* * *

Regardless to being born in different countries, with no relation, and not much real life connection, 2 teenage online gamers felt as brothers, they both scarfed down their respective favourite meals, the long dark haired teenager eating a bowl of ramen, whilst the blonde slightly larger ate a plate of bacon.

They awaited their decent into the next online universe they would conquer.

"Sword art online, this is gonna be cake huh mitch?" the dark haired boy asked

"probably, i solo'd to like floor 10 in the beta, and i hardly played, its mega-fun though bob" the blonde hair boy bragged.

"a PvE based game, ya... real fun"

"Shut the fuck up you'll like it". The dark boy smiled as he saw his slightly riled friend reach for his nerve gear headset.

* * *

10 minutes later

5:00PM struck and the unofficial brothers began entering the world of SAO.

Both super gamers picked their separate characters, The darker haired teen named bobby chose his character, it looked very similar to himself, he was a tall thick man with semi long brown spiky hair, he also had facial hair along his jawline reaching his goatee. He chose the character name 'Maim' to match his normal online alias.

The other of the two chose a character that also suited his own looks, with mid length spiky blonde hair and similar facial hair to his partner, except his was blond and lacking the goatee, giving him just a chinstrap look. He chose the character name 'Rend' to match his normal online alias as well.

Opening their eyes they awoke into the giant world of SAO

Maim and Rend now spawning beside each other felt the full effects of the online universe as they watched their soon to be targets spawn around them. Wasting no time they bolted off out of town to start the grind, Maim followed Rend as he knew the way.

"Bob, i know the way to a rare mob, if we get their fast enough no one will have a chance at it, common"

"whatever, how is there not a follow button what is this".

Rend mumbled something about bobby being a lazy sack of shit as they arrived at there pre-determined destination, face to face with a level 5 'Boar Alpha'.

"Shit its level 5, it was 3 in the beta-" Rend was cut off by a screaming maniac as his friend charged the boar with sword in hand.

"DIE MUTHHAA FUCKAAAA!" maim yelled as he launched himself at the large pig, before he could bring his sword down he was struck as the bore headbutted him down to 1/4 HP.

"AAAHAHAHA, are you Salim? That was just awful" rend taunted as he unsheathed his sword and charged up his sword skill, sweeping at the boar he made a left side step and cut across one of its eyes, stunned the bore back stepped only for rend to spin off his left foot and cleave off the boars front legs, bringing it down to 10% HP.

"DIBS" maim yelled as he jumped high into the air and brought his sword down on the boars head, there was an explosion of blood as the bore turned to pixels, "Get Dunked!".

'he just stole my kill' rend thought as he re-sheathed his sword and walked over to his teammate.

Both players had there levels raised to 3, rare bosses had double exp, and because the bore was level 5, it made the exp pot huge.

Maim smiled as he read the message now in front of him, '_Congratulations, you have slain the Alpha boar, your items include: Boar tusk, Boar meatx2, and (rare)Brutality Glutton'._

"Yo whats this item?" maim said as he equipped his new rare item. It was a large cleaver that was carved out of bone, the handle was leather wrapped and the whole thing looked to be soaked in blood."woah, this is sick!"

"how is that a rare, the stats are awful, what a waste, i guess we should start levelling, i hate the beginner quests so i say we got straight to the lvl 4 goblin camp and grind to lvl 8, then head out to the next village".

The whole time rend spoke maim was smiling as he swung his new weapon around with ease, though it probably weighed at least 40 pbs."whatever fag, blah blah blah, lets go slaughter some shit WHOOOO" .

Rend laughed as he watched maim dash of to the nearest boar and rip it in-half in 1 swing. After the bore died its blood seemed to be drained into maims weapon.

"what was that?" rend asked

"i don't know, we'll find out later, i wanna kill"

They both dashed off slaughtering things as the ran, in 5 minutes they arrived at the 'goblin camp'. They were already lvl 4, and close to lvl 5, Rend had picked up some cloth body armour that covered his chest.

"alright, goblins are lvl 4 so they'll be a bit harder to take dow-" rend was once again cut off as maim dashed off towards the first of the goblins.

"YEAH?" maim screamed as he drove his monster of a weapon at the unsuspecting goblin, only for it to meet his opponents scimitar. Spinning maim tried to hack the goblin in half only to hit nothing but air as the NPC jumped back.

"let me try!" came from behind maim as rend dashed in. Using his quickness he squeezed through the enemies guard and used his lvl 4 sword skill to spin with his sword in hand, slicing the goblin to shreds, bringing it to 20 % hp.

"ITS DUNKING TIME!" maim screamed as he launched into the air with his weapon held in both hands above his head, but he was stopped from delivering the killing blow as another player came out from a bush and used a scimitar strike to kill the goblin.

"WHAT THE FUCK? You took our kill you scrub".

"whatever bro, that was mine i did like all the damage" the newcomer said, he wore no armour and was holding nothing but one of the goblin scimitars, he was likely only lvl 3 or so.

"hmm, were in a pvp area" rend said as he smirked.

The blonde dashed towards his new opponent his expert speed sword skill already charged, he twirled his sword in hand and struck his opponent before he could even get his guard up, slashing him around 6 times before dashing back. The wounded player crouched down to one knee, coughing virtual blood. He was under 10% hp.

"you're going to let me live thank yo-" he was cut off by rend.

"actually, i would like to kill you, but, you see, you interrupted a well planned dunk." as he spoke rend pointed upwards, maim launched himself over rend's head with his weapon over his head.

"DUUNKKK" maim screamed as he smashed his mighty cleaver threw the unsuspecting noob, exploding him into blood and pixels. The blood was sucked into the monster cleaver, whilst the blue pixels were sucked into maim, this caused him to fall to one knee, overwhelmed. The blood poured out of his cleaver as it grew in size, he stood back up and looked at his teammate."i get it now, i level with my weapon, the more i kill the stronger we get, still worthless?"

"i suppose not" rend and maim started going through the goblin and other player's drops, they had both advanced to level 6, apparently PvP was rewarded well on this game, which made them happy.

Suddenly a blue haze surrounded the two, breaking them from their thoughts.

"teleportation circle?" rend said, remembering something similar on floor 3.

"oh jeez. You're the biggest nerd I swear to go-" they were suddenly teleported to a large town square.

Many people were uttering things like "mass teleport", and "why."

Maim and rend on the other hand were thinking about completely different things.

"OMG LOOK AT THEM ALL, so many noobs" said rend as he looked at all the gear less level ones around them.

"HAHA SO MUCH TO KILL, SO LITTLE TIME MWHAHAHA". Maim was practically foaming at the mouth wandering what level he'd get if he just started blade storming.

Suddenly something started to appear in the sky, red cloth seemed to come from the sky and there was a giant red cloaked figure towering above the city.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online(SAO) players, I am Akihiko Kayaba the creator of SAO. I'm sure some of you are wondering why I called all 10,000 of you here and I'm also sure some of you have noticed that you can't log out, well that is not a glitch this is how it is meant to be."

Checking the menu's, people started realizing what he said was true, there was no logout button.

"The only way to log out of this game is to get to the 100th floor of Aincrad and to defeat the boss that resides there. Remember that there is a boss on each floor you must beat to advance to the next. Also the next thing I have to tell you is, if you die in game you die in real life too!"

"What are you talking about!" A random female demanded.

"How will we die in the real world just from this game!?" another scrawny male shouted.

"The Nerve gear is connected directly to your brain, so if it realizes you died in the game, it will instantly melt your brain, thus killing you in the real world. But also trying to take the helmet off will kill the wearer. 213 people have already died like this." News reports and articles appeared around him "Here is the proof that I am not lying. People have been warned not to try and remove it so you should be safe, but until you get to the 100th floor you are all stuck here. One more thing before I go." The large server admin clapped his hands together, showering a wave over everyone, "now you all look as you look in real life, sorry to all you ugly's", with that, he disappeared.

Everyone started to freak out, yelling, running around, screaming, then all players were teleported back to their previous places.

* * *

**With maim and rend**

"well, this kinda sucks, I'm forced to play a video game all day and night". Maim said with a sarcastic look on his face.

"big change their" rend said smirking, "atleast we look like ourselves now".

"yeah, I look way hotter now" maim said, not afraid to compliment himself.

"wait a sec, if people die in real life when they die in the game, what about that guy you dunked?" rend questioned.

"well… I guess he shouldn't of stolen our kill, anyways, lets get killing, I need more blood for my rare, oh you don't have a rare? Aww, sucks I guess".

"fuck you, cunt" rend said with a serious face

"wow, my feelings". Maim said with a completely straight face.

They both broke out laughing as they started their search for more goblins to slaughter.

* * *

**1 month later**

It had been a whole month and still none of the raid groups could beat the boss, or even find the boss for that matter, though there was talk there was a meeting to be set up in town, maim and rend, of course were going to be showing up to said meeting.

Maim and Rend wandered through town, getting looks from most other players, their size alone was imposing, but there gear and presence was one to be feared.

Maim was on the left, he wore mostly black body armour, it was carved to look as though he had a burning red fire in his chest. He had blue wrappings around his arms and legs, and wore a large blue hooded cloak over his gear. It had the word 'Maim' written in blood on the back.

Rend walked to the right side, he wore mostly black body armour but it was all trimmed in blue, he had a red headband, along with similar wrappings on his wrists. He wore the same style cloak but blood red, and with the word 'Rend' written in black ink on the back.

"so, think these random scrubs will lead us to the first boss rend?"

"I hope so maim, I'm tired of grinding, maybe one of them will challenge us, we haven't dueled in awhile, that would be fun".

"not for them."

They both laughed as they made their way to the meeting place.

As the duo arrived they made their way to seats at the back, the meeting began with some knight looking guy talking to the crowd of players. Though maim and rend weren't actually listening, they were playing rock paper scissors.

"1, 2, 3 GO" they both said, rend held his hand out in a flat shape while maim held his in a fist

"Paper covers rock nerd, 1, 2, 3, GO" they again ended in the same position, rend winning once again.

"2 easy, 1, 2, 3, GO" this time maim switched from rock to scissors, rend still in paper.

"scissors cuts paper u fag, 1, 2, 3, GO" Again it was scissors vs paper, maim winning his second round.

"K tiebreaker, u lucky douche, 1, 2, 3, GO" again maim won, paper being cut by scissors.

"YESSS, GET SHIT ON U NERD, YOU PICK PAPER EVERYTIME" maim screamed, alerting they rest of the crowd to what they were doing.

"YOU DISCOVERED MY MASTERPLAN! YOU HACKER" rend screamed equally as loud, not able to hold his straight face he began laughing.

"Excuse me!" a new man yelled, he was standing in front of the first speaker, and he seemed upset.

"what do you want?" maim and rend chorused together, looking at the man like he was a child.

"I'm trying to tell everyone how the beta testers need to apologize for kil-" the man was cut off as rend stood up, towering over the man.

"I'm a beta tester, and I won't apologize for you noobs getting owned by some boars and trash mobs, it's the first floor for god sakes, there's nothing I could teach you kids to make you not bad." Maim stood next and added to rends thoughts.

"you can lead a horse to the water, but you cant make him not suck total ballsack at a game, pretty sure that's how it goes."

"SO YOU'RE A BETA TESTER? YOUR NOT SO GREAT, YOU 2 MAY LOOK COOL BUT YOUR PROBABL-"

The man was interrupted by 2 duel challenges, 1 from maim, one from rend.

"pick which one you would like to lose too scrub". Maim said, smirking.

The man analyzed the two, trying to figure out which was weaker, he looked at the one that was called 'rend' he had 2 quite large tomahawk looking battle axes on his back, they seemed like high level items. 'those look like good items, I better fight the other one his weapon can't be anywhere near as scary as those'.

The man stood on his tip toes trying to match the large men in front of him's height, (unsuccessfully), he then accepted the duel against 'Maim', it would begin in 60 seconds.

"Little do you know I am a master swordsman, I have done many quests and have multiple rare items, I am level 21, which is easily the highest level ever seen on the first floor, you have no chance against-"

He was cut off by his own shock when maim equipped his weapon, it was a monstrous bone cleaver, the handle was about a foot and a half long and wrapped in dark red leather, the blade itself was huge and jagged, the edges were carved backwards at the tips, to shred an enemy's insides, on the way in, and out. It looked to weigh at least 120 pounds, which was almost as much as the man himself.

"good luck in your duel maim" rend spoke as he threw him a wave and sat back on the bench to observe.

"ill probably need it" maim spoke sarcastically as he lifted his cleaver and started cutting the air around to get use to the weight before the fight. The timer for the duel counting down as the terrified man thought to himself

'4' there's gotta be a way to forfeit!'

'3' NO, there isn't.. what will I do.

'2' wait, why am I scared I CAN DO THIS.

'1' all that work, I can beat this 'maim'

'begin'

The shorter man screamed as he charge towards maim, but he instantly regret his actions as maim launched forwards as well.

"**Sword special skill: Syphoning Strike"** maim spoke as he slashed his cleaver through his opponent, slowly knocking him into the air, he then connected another slash with a more upwards angle, this caused the man to rise even higher, maim then stabbed him with the tip of his cleaver and pulled him back down, as he pulled him back the edges on the cleaver shredded the mans insides. Slashing up again the man started sailing upwards, blood now showered over everything in a 20 yard radius, Jumping ridiculously high in the air maim seemed to push off nothing and speed back down towards his opponent with his large weapon over his head, doing a front flip just before making impact his cleaver hit the man with such force it smashed him back into the ground. It had been 4 seconds since the duel had started, "Get dunked nerd".

The weaklings health was brought down to one percent as he laid on the ground unconscious.

A young black haired swordsman watched the duel and thought to himself 'that guy might actually be stronger than me, wow'. The rest of the crowd simply stared terrified.

"Alright, so, off we go to fight this boss, lead the way sir faggot knight" rend said as he and maim walked up to the previous speaker, stepping cautiously over the bloody mess of an unconscious man on the ground.

As they walked the 2 spoke, "nice 1, though a little overboard to use a level 40 skill don't you think?". Rend spoke to maim as quietly as he could.

"you would've done the same!"Maim countered.

"maybe, except I don't dunk people, I was 50 yards away and you got blood on me, like damn, you could 1 shot a boss with that move ".

"hehe, I plan on it".

"hey, what the fuck you said I get last hit on first boss, I let you have the exp from the last rare solo boss". Rend spoke a little louder by accident.

"whatever, you're still higher level than me".

"that's only because I have aoe's other then just spinning around exploding mobs!" rend was still a little pissed that he couldn't blade storm but maim could.

"whatever, I probably won't last hit it." 'I'm definitely going to dunk that shit, **HARD**'.

* * *

Later in the boss room.

Rend and maim watched as the separate party's of the raid held off sentinels while still trying to dps down the main boss, they were trying to seek out someone that might be as strong as them, but no one really stood out.

The boss hit 25% hp and took out its katana, using some kind of aoe the boss knocked down most the players in the room.

"It's time" rend spoke

Maim nodded in response.

Charging on his front foot rend launched himself towards the boss, leaving maim to dunk a few sentinels. Rend jumped towards the boss, who saw the attack coming and tried to swat the cloaked figure out of the air with his massive sword. Rend used his dual axes to swat the katana to the side, he then used it as a stepping stone to jump even faster towards the beast. **"Hidden Dual Axe:Cleave"** using his swords skill rend started to run around the monster showering him with strikes from his axes, leaping off the monster towards its head, he raised his axes to his sides, swinging across and down large cuts appeared across the bosses chest. Cutting back again, lower, rend cleaved off the monsters legs, taking it down to 2% hp. Readying himself for the killing blow he was caught off guard as a beam of red collected itself above the boss.

"**hidden cleaver skill:Assassination"** with that maim was seen throwing his cleaver which was now attached to his arm by chain through the skull of the main boss, and pulling back, shredding the inside of the monsters skull.

Maim landed beside Rend with a smirk.

"I really fucking hate you" rend said as he watched the monster turn to pixels.

"I know you do, I know".

The rest of the raid looked in awe, those 2 could have soloed the boss anytime they wanted, they were way to powerful, it made no sense.


End file.
